Cansancio
by Fiorella Orchidea
Summary: Yoh esta totalmente enamorado de Hao, pero él no tiene interes alguno en involucrarse sentimentalmente con él. Yoh seguira soportando que Hao lo use? YohxHao, insinuación de lemmon... Enjoy n.n


Holaaa!!! Volví con mis locuras nn Hoy les presento un songfic muy kawaii de Yoh/Hao. Esta un poquito depresivo eso sí o.o…Y el pobre de Yoh-kun sufre de… multifatecismo crónico (xD). Si estas acostumbrado a ver al típico Yoh "sonrisa imborrable" Asakura, este fic puede "shockearte" un poco ñ.nUU

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic contiene Yaoi (relación chico/chico, homosexual, slash como M#$% le quieran decir) (Gomen, es que he tenido una semana difícil úu) y una muy leve insinuación de Lemmon (muuuy leve). La pareja principal es Yoh/Hao (Váyanse todos los amantes del Yoh/Anna xP) y tiene una muy pequeña insinuación de Yoh/Horo (O era Horo/Yoh o.o??). Bueno, esas son mis "pequeñas" advertencias. 

**Disclaimer****: **Los gemelos Asakura y Horohoro (apenas mencionado en este one-shot) le pertenecen al gran Hiroyuki Takei, yo solo les estoy destruyendo las vidas un poquito xDDD. No gano dinero con este songfic, aunque una ayudita económica no me haría mal ñnUUU

Bueno espero que les guste el fanfic n.n

[Lo que esta en cursiva son los pensamientos y la canción. Lo que esta en guiones (-) son las cosas dichas en voz alta]

**Cansancio**

****

_Siéntate conmigo_

_Ya llego la noche y siento frío_

_Quiero hablar contigo_

_Siento que este amor ya no es lo mismo_

Un muchacho moreno estaba sentado en el suelo alfombrado de una gran habitación. La luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, cayendo sobre su cabello castaño. La cortina ondeaba gracias a la suave brisa. Todo estaba en silencio. Yoh sintió un nudo en la garganta y se abrazó a si mismo. Odiaba cuando "él" lo dejaba solo por las noches, como si no supiera lo indefenso que se sentía cuando su presencia faltaba en aquella habitación.

-Hao…-el muchacho susurro su nombre al viento. Escondió su cara entre sus brazos ¿Por qué se sentía tan vació por dentro?-Hao… Esto no esta funcionando… Dime… ¿Por qué no estas a mi lado?

Las palabras del menor de los Asakura se las llevo el viento, al igual que sus pequeñas lágrimas. 

-Me prometiste que hoy vendrías… que te quedarías conmigo… y yo volví a confiar en ti… y tú volviste a fallar… ¿Por qué? Ya no me amas, lo se, pero…-las lagrimas cristalinas caían por las morenas mejillas del chico.-Yo… ingenuamente creí que si te daba mi cuerpo… quizás…

La voz de Yoh se quebró y comenzó a sollozar. Parecía un niño pequeño, sentado en un rincón de la habitación, abrazándose a si mismo y llorando.

_-…Quizás… volverías a amarme, Hao… Pero… Tú solo quieres mi cuerpo… nada más… Y yo te amo… Me prometes cosas que nunca cumplirás, pero, aún así te creo… ¿Cómo puedo vivir en esta mentira?…  "Eres muy ingenuo, Yoh" Aún recuerdo cuando me dijiste eso con una sonrisa… ¡Maldición! Si tan solo…_

_No puedo fingir una eternidad_

_Y hacer el amor por sexo y nada más _

_Ya no quiero seguir intentando hacerte feliz_

_Me canse de ti, de tu falso amar_

_No quiero morir, quiero respirar_

_Me canse de ti, ya no puedo mas_

_Me hiciste sufrir, te arrepentirás_

-Tú solo quieres tener sexo conmigo. Solo quieres usarme y yo… ¡Y yo te dejo! ¡¡¡Mierda!!! ¿¿¿¡¡¡Por que soy tan masoquista!!!??? ¿Por qué sigo engañándome? ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

Yoh se tomo con desespero la cabeza mientras gruesas lágrimas seguían cayendo. Sus sollozos inundaban la habitación. Pero nadie los escucharía…

-¿¡Por que!? ¿Por qué te sigo amando? ¡Ya no quiero seguir en esto! ¡Ya no quiero que me uses y me botes como si fuera una simple basura!  ¡¡¡ESTOY CANSADO!!! ¡Cansado de despertar solo! ¡Cansado de toda tu puta vida y todo lo que ella implica! ¡Cansado de que pienses que soy tu prostituta!-Yoh rompía todo a su paso por la habitación. Los muebles, las sabanas de la cama, los cojines, todo.- Si estoy tan cansado ¿¡Por que mierda te sigo amando!? Si te odio tanto ¿¿¿¡¡¡Por que no puedo vivir sin ti!!!??? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-Yoh volvió a abandonarse al llanto mientras todos los recuerdos lo atormentaban.

_-Aun no lo puedo sentir sobre mí… entrando en mi… llevándome al mas placentero orgasmo… Lo veo… sonriéndome cansado… acariciándome… Pero… a él solo le ha interesado su placer personal. Nunca le he importado y nunca le importare… Solo seré su amante… su simple puta…_

_Fueron tantos días_

_Desafiando al tiempo y  tu ironía_

_Fueron mis mañanas_

_Tan vacías, simples, tan extrañas_

_Por que fuiste así? Por que te aguante?_

_Aposté mi vida y me toco perder_

_Ya no quiero seguir intentando hacerte feliz _

_-_Lo único que te pedía era un poco de amor ¿Tan difícil es eso? Supongo que para una persona sin sentimientos como tú es mucho pedir… Deje pasar los días… esperando que el hielo que se estaba poniendo entre nosotros se derritiera en poco tiempo… pero paso lo contrario, mientras mas tiempo pasaba mas sentía que ya no me querías…

Yoh se tiro en la cama semi destrozada. Miro el techo. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar de Hao? no lo sabía… Solo sabía que ya no podía soportarlo.

-Deje todo lo que tenía por ti. Me mude, deje a mis amigos y familia y te entregue mi corazón. Tienes todo de mí. Mi corazón, mi mente, mi alma y mi cuerpo. Cuando te aburras de ellos me tiraras, como a un juguete que perdió su encanto. Te odio y te amo al mismo tiempo. Me repugnas y me encantas. No quiero volver a verte, pero, sin ti me muero… He tenido esta mezcla de emociones desde que te conocí ¿En donde estarás ahora? De seguro debes estar revolcándote con Lyserg o… quizás con Anna… Recuerdo muy bien el día en que me dijiste que eras bisexual. No quise creerlo, pero, la negación no es muy buena aliada. No desde que te encontré en mitad de un orgasmo con mi ex prometida. ¿Y tú habías dicho que tenía que olvidarme de las personas de mi pasado? Que ironía… Eres un idiota lujurioso… Te crees superior a los demás, pero, todos sabes que eres una simple basura… ¿Ves como me repugnas?  Quiero irme de aquí, pero, no tengo a donde ir ¿Recuerdas que abandone todo por ti? Pero, claro, a ti no te interesa. Tampoco te interesa que yo me vaya, pues, fácilmente puedes encontrar a un sustituto…y es que… nadie es imprescindible para ti, de hecho, sabes bien que tú eres el imprescindible…

Yoh se levanto de la cama y comenzó a empacar. Por cada prenda que metía en la pequeña maleta una suave lágrima caía de su mejilla. Pronto terminó de vaciar el closet. Se sentó al lado del cesto de basura y comenzó a revolverlo hasta que encontró un pequeño papelito azul arrugado en el que salía un número de teléfono…

-Espero que Usui todavía tenga la invitación de irme a quedar a su casa en pie… En realidad, me halaga que cuando vio que yo tenía el número de Usui se haya puesto celoso…

Yoh apoyo su cabeza sobre la maleta y se puso a llorar amargamente. Lentamente se repuso y anoto en un papel unas pequeñas frases. Lo dejo en la mesita de noche. Se paro, tomo la maleta y salio de la casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta le echo otra mirada al departamento que tantos llantos había presenciado. Luego la cerró con fuerza y se fue por el amplio corredor.

_Me canse de ti, de tu falso amar_

_No quiero morir, quiero respirar_

_Me canse de ti, ya no puedo mas_

_Me hiciste sufrir, te arrepentirás_

**--------Fin-------**

Espero que les haya gustado n.n. Este es mi auto-regalo de cumpleaños xDDD (aunque mi cumpleaños fue hace como un mes xDDD Mas vale tarde que nunca xDDD)

Criticas constructivas, demandas, sugerencias, halagos, advertencias, tomatazos, amenazas, alguien se gano la lotería y no sabe a quien dar su plata… déjenme un review n.n


End file.
